Clare's Song
by freakxlover000
Summary: "I may only be seven years old but I am told that I am very smart for my age. There are somethings that i just know. One of which is that my mother loves to gossip. Another, is that I WILL NOT, i repeat, WILL NOT, change my opinion on those darn Goldsworthy's for the rest of my life." An EliXClare songfic for Taylor Swifts song "Mary's Song" Rated T for language and such.
1. Let it Begin

Ok soooo since a lot of ppl liked my last song fic i decided to make another one! but this time for a completely different fandom! This time i will being using another Taylor Swift song **-but all you rockers out there just hear me out-** i know that because the song is country you guys wont want to read it but i promise you the story its self should be pretty good even if it is based on a country song. Trust me I am a rocker at heart but i like almost all kinds of music and i thought this would be perfect to base a fic on.

p.s. I did change a few things, like a lil bit of the personality(but not much) and i had change eli's parents to make them fit better into the story.

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

P.O.V. Clare Edwards Age 7

"Clare! Come on honey! We are going to be late for the party at the Goldsworthy's!" My mother called up the stairs for me.

It was around 3 p.m. on a hot summer day. We had recently gained new neighbors. The Goldsworthy's. They were odd people to say the least. They all talked normal but they looked as if they worshiped the devil! Granted i may not have ever seen their son, but I did hear plenty about him from the neighboring kids that had snuck a peek of him. Why my mother accepted their invite to this party in the first place is beyond me.

I suppose she was just being her nosy self as usual. She wanted to learn every thing about the new neighbors, so she would have a new topic at Sunday brunch with the other housewives. I may only be seven years old but I am told that I am very smart for my age. There are somethings that i just know. One of which is that my mother loves to gossip. Another, is that I WILL NOT, i repeat, WILL NOT, change my opinion on those darn Goldsworthy's for the rest of my life.

Within the next ten minutes my family and I were all walking across the street to the two-story tall, navy blue house. We walked to the front doors and saw a sign posted on it. In neat, pretty bubble letters it read: Come to the back yard around the house to the left! See you there! :D

We turned to the left and walked around the house to the gate leading into the back yard. The latch had a note on it that read: Open me!

These people sure like notes. I thought to myself. My father pulled the latch on the gate and swung the door aside to allow us into the neighbors yard.

"Hello!" My mother announced our entrance into the yard full of people, in a sing-song tone. I recognized most of them as my parents friends from around the block, none of which had names I had bothered to remember.

A woman with blonde hair down half the length of her back walked up to us. She wore a black skin tight dress. She had accessorized it with red pumps, a skinny red belt situated directly under her chest and red jewelry. Along with said things she wore black eye liner and red eye shadow.

"Hello! I am Celina Goldsworthy, my friends just call me Cece, feel free to do so as well" she spoke happily. She stretched out a hand to my mom, who shook it warmly, with a greeting smile. Just then a tall man with short black hair walked up to us, he had a small boy, looking to be a little older than me, sitting on top of his shoulders. The man stopped next to Cece and took the boy off his shoulders and place placed him on the ground in front of him. Cece then proceeded to introduce them as her husband, Bullfrog(but his real name is Buell), and her son, Elijah.

The boy stood in front of me, just staring. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, staring back. I had never been in this kind of situation before, it was very bizarre to me. It was like I was in a trance. His eyes bore into my sole like the stars in the night sky. My brain blocked out the words coming from our parents' mouths. Suddenly I was brought back by the sound of one voice. His voice.

"So, you gonna just keep starring blue eyes, or are you gonna say hello?" His words were mocking, but his tone was the sweetest thing in the world. I opened my mouth to speak and it took a minute before any real noise came out.

"uh...I-I'm Clare, and you are?" The words finally came out of my mouth. My mind was blank and I had totally forgotten that his mother had introduced him not even 5 minutes ago.

"The name's Eli, wanna go swing?" He asked as he pointed behind him at their immaculate playground in their back yard. It was like a kids dream land. It had two swings, two slides, one big and one small, a swirly slide that seemed never ending, a rock climbing wall, a tunnel, a moving bridge, all that and it doubled as a club house too! It was the best thing I had ever seen. We ran over as fast as our little legs could carry us. When we finally reached the swing we hopped right on.

Across the yard our mothers were joining the other women in a circle sipping their beverages. While our father sat in lawn chairs with bottles of beer in their hands laughing it up like they had know each other their whole lives. My sister had wandered off to god only knows where. I looked over at Eli from my spot on the swing and we just began to talk.

"So how old are you anyways?" he asked me.

"I'm Seven. But I am told I act old for my age" I spoke back.

"Really? You fooled me that for sure, I thought you were at least nine, like me" By this time I felt like he was warming up to me, he had completely dropped that sarcastic tone he had earlier.

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_In the sky, like pretty lights_

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

We sat there on those swings for hours. The party continued and people came and went as they pleased, we were just so fixated on each other we never noticed.

Across the yard in the group of men sitting on yawn chairs, you could hear our fathers. They looked at us and saw how well we got along. Then they started joking about the two of us growing up and falling in love. Our mothers snorted at their comments on us and then looked back at us. They didn't admit it then but they saw just what our daddies saw.

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_  
_And rolled their eyes, and said "oh, my-my, my"_

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

After that day our families became best friends. We would go to each others houses all the time and always have a blast. It was one of the best times of my life. On a random summer day Eli and I convinced our fathers that we needed a tree house. It took about 3 weeks to get all the material and finish constructing it but in the end, there was a totally awesome tree house in my back yard. _  
_

One day I came up with this master plan, I was gonna lure Eli into the tree house, and then get him totally soaked with my new water blaster. So I called Eli and told him to meet me in the tree house. Then I loaded my weapon and took my position. I heard the creak on the steps of the tree house and I watched the latch as I held my breath. When the door opened and Eli walked in i soaked him from head to toe, completely running my self out of ammo. Eli's face then turned bright red as he began to chase me around.

"Hey! I am bigger than you, ya know? I can beat you up for this!" Eli yelled as I slid down the pole in the tree house to the ground. Once he was down from the tree house as well he continued to chase me around for about half an hour, until we were totally pooped. He never did really beat me up that day. We just fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
_Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me_  
_You never did, you never did_

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

_P.O.V. Clare Edwards Age 9  
_

Being nine really wasn't that different from being seven or eight really. Eli and I were still restricted to our block. We weren't allowed to leave it without our parents consent. So a lot of the time we just rode out bikes up and down the block, not really doing anything eventful. But for some reason that day i came up with the thought of me and Eli...kissing. I wanted so know what it was like, to kiss someone...to kiss Eli. So I hatched a plan. So i started it as we were taking our snack break from bike riding.

"Eli, your all bark and no bite!" I said

"What are you talking about blue eyes?" He said, using his usual nickname for me.

"I mean, you act all tough, and say you're all tough, but you're really not!" I answered.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" Which of course is what I responded with.

"Well what do you want me to do? I'll prove I'm not just bark" he retorted.

"I dare you toooooooo...Kiss me!" I spoke confidently but I was getting nervous. This was it. All or nothing.

"Fine I will!" He spoke with just as much confidence, he closed his eyes and leaned in. Our lips were just about to meet when I jumped up and ran away.

After that we spoke of it as a joke and played it off well.

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

_Take me back to when our world was one block wide_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_Just two kids, you and I, Oh-My-My-My-My_

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

P.O.V. Elijah Goldsworthy Age 18

Today was Clare's birthday, she was turning 16 and she couldn't be happier. I could tell that her face was glowing all day long. She was having a big sweet 16 party which of course I was going to. It was a formal event, being held in a ball room and everything. My dad helped me rent a tux, or as I like to call it, a monkey suit for the event.

It was 6pm and the party was about to start I stood in the ball room waiting with the rest of the guests for the birthday girl to make her appearance. I looked around, there was about 50 other people, among them where some of her best girlfriends that I had seen with her at school occasionally, like her two friends Ali and Jenna. Other then that there was a bunch of new faces to me.

I walked walked around the room attempting to mingle, when I saw everyone turn their heads to the master staircase. I looked over to see what it was they were looking at, and then I saw it. I saw her.

At the top of the staircase stood the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Suddenly all the mental images of the dorky next door neighbor i had grown up with were replaced with Clare's new stunning image.

There she stood in a floor length purple gown, incrusted with sparkling jewels all throughout it. Purple silk wrapped tightly around her small stomach, pushing her perfectly sized breasts up, giving them the appearance of being larger then they truly were. Below that, a sheer purple fabric was draped over a poofy hot pink color of material. Her auburn colored hair hung loosely to her shoulders, it framed her perfectly structured face. To top it all off there was a small, simple tiara atop her head. [_the dress mentioned here is real! if you wanna see it go to the link on my profile and check it out :) its really pretty so plz look at it_]

When she reached the bottom of the stairs i couldn't help myself. I stretched out my hand toward her.

"Care to dance, Princess?" I asked her in the most gentle voice I could make.

P.O.V. Clare Edwards Age 16

"Care to dance, Princess?" I heard a deep yet gentle voice ask me. I looked up to see the familiar face of my childhood best friend Eli. Although i had just seen him yesterday it looked as though he had matured, I just assumed that was the handiwork of the tux. I looked him over once more and noticed that the tie Eli wore around his neck was a deep shade of purple. This assumed me immensely cause it meant that we had subconsciously matched our formal wear.

Without saying a word i held onto Eli's hand and he pulled me onto the dance floor. Everyone attending the party stopped to watch us, i mean it made sense, I was the birthday girl after all. The DJ began to play a soft medley and Eli continued to lead me around the dance floor. After a minute or so people began to join in on the fun and danced around us.

To those not dancing this most likely gave the appearance of a scene strait out of a movie, although i had no recognition of it. I was entranced in the beautiful eyes of the boy, no, the man, that held me in his arms. I guess you could say I had always had a crush on the black haired boy. I have never dated anyone in my entire life because I had always compared them, in one way or a another, to Eli. The boys with the devilishly good looks, like Eli, always had a brain the size of a pea. Where as the boys that matched Eli's intelligence gave off the appearance of roadkill, but now as i watched that same boy pull me around in flawless motion, I couldn't help but feel that i was in love with him.

___~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

___~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

_So heres what i got so far! it was gonna only be a short oneshot but i just kept typeing and it was suddenly this long lol sooo yea:) i will post the next part soon but i hope u like what i have finished so far :)____  
_


	2. I Love You

alright ppl so heres the second chapter of my fanfic! ihope you like it :)

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_Recap: To those not dancing this most likely gave the appearance of a scene strait out of a movie, although i had no recognition of it. I was entranced in the beautiful eyes of the boy, no, the man, that held me in his arms. I guess you could say I had always had a crush on the black haired boy. I have never dated anyone in my entire life because I had always compared them, in one way or a another, to Eli. The boys with the devilishly good looks, like Eli, always had a brain the size of a pea. Where as the boys that matched Eli's intelligence gave off the appearance of roadkill, but now as i watched that same boy pull me around in flawless motion, I couldn't help but feel that i was in love with him._

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

Still Clare Edwards P. O. V Age 16 

No more than 30 seconds after the dance with Eli I had been dragged around to all the guest to say my hello's and thanks for their attendance. After that it was time for the games. I loved the idea of teenagers acting like 6 year old's, even if we were all dressed in formal wear. So, i had convinced my parents to let us do a bunch of little kid games. Of course we went all out traditional on them.

The first game type activity was the pinata, and everyone knows no pinata is good unless its the birthday girls(or boys) favorite character, so i had a perry the platypus pinata at my sweet 16. After "perry" had been broken open and people as taken all the candy we moved on.

Next, was pin the tail on the perry, of course similar to that of pin the tail on the donkey, but again, with perry the platypus. After that there were various games, perry themed and non-perry themed, so on and so forth. Soon the party was nearing its end and i had still yet to open any or my present. We had, had cake but then became so distracted with mingling that we had all but forgotten about the presents. So within the last 30 minutes of my party i began to open presents.

Everyone gathered around me and watched with intent eyes as I began to open my presents. The present received varied from books to paintings, video games to cd's, ect ect. Over all i enjoyed all of the girts i had gotten and thank each person individually after unraveling their gifts. So with all the gifts opened and the games played the party was over and everyone began to leave.

Now all that was left to do was clean up, then crash into my bed for a good nights sleep. So i began the cleaning of the massive ballroom, but not without help of course. My family, obviously, was helping, but surprisingly my parents had also convince Eli's family to stay and help us as well so we could get the job done faster. As i bent down to pick up some streamers I heard someone walk up behind me.

P. O. V. Eli Goldsworthy Age 18

The party was over and all the people other then Clare's family and my family, that had volunteered to help clean, had left. I stood still contemplating what it was i should do next. After that dance with Clare at the beginning of the party something had just struck me. I was in love with Clare. I mean I had always known that I loved Clare, but i had assumed it was never more than a best friend, or even a brother-sister type thing. Although after that dance...needless to say my thought were FAR from brotherly. Now i am not a cocky person but i swear when i looked into her eyes i saw the same feelings i have for her staring back at me. So, on a spur of the moment idea, i made up mind, which apparently my body knew before my brain did, because it had subconsciously walked me over right behind where she was. I noticed the small twitch of her head in my general direction, indicating that she knew i was there, so i began to talk.

"Hey blue eyes I think you missed a present" I told her, using her childhood nickname i had given her, as she stood up strait and turned to face me.

"Oh I did? Where?" she began to twist her head back and forth looking around me from some type of box.

"Right here" I spoke in a deep husky voice as I gently rested my hand on her right cheek and pulled her in for a tender chaste kiss. I know it was corny, but what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic...

After first I could feel the tension in her lips. I assumed that meant this was her first kiss. I mean i cant say i am utterly surprised, its not like I had ever seen her with a "boyfriend". After about 3 seconds though, she released her nervous tension and kissed back. Honestly I didn't know if she would or not so I was both surprised and over joyed. After the kiss had run its course we stood still, nose to nose, staring into each others eyes, lost. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I hung mine loosely on her hips.

"That was...um...unexpected?" She spoke with that small smirk on her lips as she continued to look up at me.

"Clare, I know this is cheesy, and may seem really sudden, but I realized I really like you, and after i saw you today, looking so...beautiful, i realized i might just...love you" I whispered the last little part, I didn't know exactly how to word the feelings i had, this was all very new and embarrassing to me.

"Well I figured that much out of the kiss, Eli." she answered back at me, even though her cheeks were flushed bright red. She then tilted her head to the side and kissed me again, this time deeper.

From the other side of the room, our parents stood in bewilderment. Apparently when our dads joked about us being a couple when we were younger they were kidding, cause this was definitely a shock to them.

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes, and said "oh, my-my, my"_

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

So thats it for this chapter! Sorry it was so short but i wanted to get you guys opinion on what to do next, i was thinking of doin the next chapter that might be the last, if not second to last and i was wondering if i should take it Rated M? what do you guys think? and as a small note the next verse mentions them in the back of a truck at 2am, so i was gonna change the age again and put em in morty not a truck, but should they be out that late on a graduation day or birthday? cause i cant decide :( so pllzz inbox me or comment with ur thoughts! Anything helps! thx!

love,  
Freakxlover


	3. The Waterfall

So this is my only story that's ever gotten this long and i am pretty proud of it so far so thank you to all the ppl supporting it! love you guys! :)

and a little side note to TwinklyLights93: i forgot to mention this earlier but thank you from telling me of the slight imperfection in chapter 1, i have already corrected the error for future readers :) so thanks bunchs :)

and a note to everyone: in this story the ring never even existed, so she doesn't have to wait per-say ;)

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_Recap:From the other side of the room, our parents stood in bewilderment. Apparently when our dads joked about us being a couple when we were younger they were kidding, cause this was definitely a shock to them._

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes, and said "oh, my-my, my"_

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

P. O. V. Clare Edwards Age 18

"I'm free! I am finally out of that hell-whole they call high school!" I threw my arms in the air in excitement and then pulled my gorgeous boyfriend in for a big hug. My boyfriend. God how i just loved the sound of that.

"Congratulations Clare, I'm proud of you! You were even Valedictorian!" Eli hugged me back and then grabbed my chin and tilted it up. He then gave me a small peck on the lips, since we were in front of my entire family, we had to keep it quick and modest. Although the gesture was small I could tell he wanted more, even if he would never admit it.

My Boyfriend, Elijah Goldsworthy was the best boy, well rather i should say man, seeing as he is 20 years old now, but he is the best man in the whole wide world. He is the funniest, sweetest, most caring person to ever exist in my life. He had never once even attempted to force me or pressure me into anything i didn't want to do, in the last two year we had been dating. As a boy two years older than the girl he was dating it must have been hard for him to watch and hear all his friends talking about the things they had done. You may find it hard to believe, especially at our ages, and the length of time we had been going out, but we had never gone further than kissing. Kissing meaning lips touching. Just lips. No tongue.

So in the whole two years we have dated so far we have never even once made out. Now don't get me wrong here, we have definitely both wanted to, we just are both a little shy, more so me than him i think though. I mean I definitely act all tough like I'm not scared or shy about anything, but the truth is that's a total and complete lie. I want to do all the things lovey dovey couples do but i am so self conscious its insane. I always find a reason, one way or another, for me to turn away or make some excuse. It took me a long time just to get used to holding hands in public.

So after the graduation ceremony we headed back to my house and had a typical graduation party. Probably everybody i had ever met in my life showed up. Cousins, aunts, uncles, neighbors, and family friends, like i said everyone i had ever met came to it. It was long, yet fun, i enjoyed being the center of attention in a huge group of people, and the hundreds of dollars i got wasn't bad either. The one thing i really wanted most though was to just leave and be alone with Eli.

By about 5 o'clock the party was over and the guests left, and by 6 o'clock i was out the door. I changed into a crimson strapless dress with a black cardigan, threw on my sandals and was out the door in minutes. I called back at my family that i would be with Eli and might be back late. Now that i was eighteen and a high school graduate i was allowed to stay out as late as i wanted, so long as I informed my parents if i would be coming home or not.

I met up with Eli out side my house and we both hopped into Morty, beginning our drive. I had no clue once so ever as to where we would be going. Eli had only informed me that we were to have a special dinner and then go for a drive. We drove for about 30 minutes till we reached my favorite restaurant. It was a little hole in the wall Italian place. He must have called ahead with reservations because as soon as we got there we bypassed the people seated in the waiting area.

We ate our lovely pasta dinner and chatted about small things. Eli asked me what and where i was planning to go next and I told him i would be attending ICU with him. I had previously kept it a secret so he was both shocked and happy to hear it.

P. O. V. Eli Goldsworthy Age 20

It was the night of Clares graduation and i wanted it to be the best night of her life. I loved her so much and i really wanted to show her that. After dinner we went to a drive-in theater to watch a movie. I parked in the best spot to see the movie. We opened the back doors to Morty and cuddled under the blanket I had brought. When the movie ended it was about 10pm so we drove around. I had researched some stuff on the computer and found a secluded water fall about an hour out of the city limits. I wanted it to be a surprise so i hadn't told Clare in advance to bring her suit, but instead told her older sister who was home for the summer and had her give me Clares suit.

"Alright Clare we're here" I leaned over and tapped her shoulder since she had fallen asleep on the ride here.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" she asked in a slightly groggy voice. I thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Come with me." I responded as i turned the car off and got out, running to the other side to open the door for her. I grabbed her hand and led her a couple yards in front of Morty then told her to look down.

Illuminated in the moonlight was a pure, gorgeous water fall. Her eyes turned wide as she spoke.

"Eli, its beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you Mi' lady" I spoke with a wide grin on my face.

Clare giggle and looked down at her feet as she stretched out her hand toward mine. After we entangled our fingers I pulled her back to the car.

"What are we doing now?" Clare asked innocently.

"Going for a little swim my love" I said as i reached into the back and grabbed the bag containing our bathing suits. I took out my trucks and handed the bag to Clare.

"Here, I had Darcy get yours for me. Now you go on that side to change and I'll go on this side. I swear i will contain the urge to look at you while you change, so long as you do the same." I joked knowing full well Clare would never be a peeping tom. Even though i wouldn't mind if she decided to be.

Minutes later we were in our suits and headed back to the top of the small cliff. From where we stood it was a solid 60 foot jump to the water, with obviously no chance of hitting any thing on the way down.

"So, you ready?" I asked as i turned and looked at Clare. I could see she was excited yet terrified at the same time.

"Yeah...I think so" She spoke timidly but agreed.

I grabbed hold of her hand and stepped forward, put my toes over the edge, and pulled Clare with me to do the same. Once we were both in position i began to count down.

"Three...Two...One!"

Before we knew it we were in the water about 10 feet under. We began to kick and then gasped for air when we reached the surface. I looked and Clare and we began to laugh. Afterward Clare threw a big splash at me. That meant War. We had a splash fight, lasting about 15 minutes,which obviously i let her win, of course.

P. O. V. Clare Edwards Age 18

After we had jumped in the water I decided it would be fun to splash Eli. Although before i knew it the splash war was over and started to swim away from Eli, closer to the waterfall its self, wanting him to come after me. I swam up under the waterfall and noticed there was a slight ridge behind it.

The ridge was just big enough for me to crouch in perfect position, where i could make a surprise attack at Eli when he swam up. So, i took my position and waited. Within second i saw Eli's figure coming. Once he was just about under the waterfall i lunged forward and tackled him backwards back into the water.

When i had jumped on him Eli had instinctively wrapped his arms around my back. As soon as he gained back his footing, he stood us up and spun us in circles as we laughed and laughed under the rushing water. When he finally just stopped spinning us i wrapped my armed around his neck and just looked into those beautiful green eyes that i loved so much.

This was actually a common position for us, for when we were alone. We would wrap our arms around each other and stare endlessly into the others eyes, sometimes we would kiss but nothing deeper than a touch of the lips, maybe even two, but that was all. Seeing as today was a special day though it felt a little different. Before i was completely aware of what was happening I felt something warm on my bottom lip. Eli's tongue was begging for entrance, and being slightly shocked i had no choice really but to comply. Our tongues fought and moments passed when we broke apart to take a breather.

***************AUTHORS NOTE: Alright so this is kinda where the sex scene is at so for the people that don't want to read this part i will post it in a separate thing under the M rating (for those who wish to read it) be aware, though i have it all written on paper i am a little slow at typing it so it might take me a day or two, and this part of the lyrics specifically match the ending better for that scene then they do this one, sooo sorry about the inconvenience**************

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M riding in your truck_

_And all I need, is you next to me_

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~_

AND sorry it was so late in being posted guys! i am a horrible procrastinator and i also just realized how close it was to me having to go back to school so i have kinda been on a whole "hang with friends as much as possible" kick and i also won a radio contest the other day to see the band Train. It. Was. AWESOME. haha anyway i hope you liked it. Thx for reading guys :)


	4. Authour Note! IMPORTANT

HI GUYS this is just a little authors note:

i did post the rated M scene for this fic separately, for those you want to but haven't read it yet, so if you wanna read it go to my profile and you can find it there! :) i really hope you guys like it!

also i am sooooo sorry this chapter is taking so long. School recently started for me and that has had me busy, but my mom has also put me in swimming training and singing lessons so i have been spending all spare time just trying to finish my homework. I am only able to to this now cause i am sick today and had nothin better to do anyway lol

anyway! i will post the next/FINAL chapter as soon as possible! i really hope you guys havent givven up on me just cause i am a slow poke lol

well see you guys soon! (i hope)

love,

freakxlover000


	5. FINAL: Your Mine

alright ppl so heres the 4th (5th if you read the rated M chapter) and FINAL chapter of my story! thx for sticking with me for so long! I'm really sorry about not updated in forever :( school started for me and i am in swim training and singing lessons so i haven't had any spare time. And i also recently found out my boyfriend of the last 3 years, who was the inspiration for a lot of this story, cheated on me. With a freshman. (we're junoirs) and now hes an A**hole but anyway! here it is! So Enjoy! :D

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_**Recap for rated T(Clare p. o. v.):** Before i was completely aware of what was happening I felt something warm on my bottom lip. Eli's tongue was begging for entrance, and being slightly shocked i had no choice really but to comply. Our tongues fought and moments passed when we broke apart to take a breather._

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M riding in your truck_

_And all I need, is you next to me_

_****__Recap for rated_ M(Eli p. o. v.): _We were slipping closer and closer to dream land when i took one last look at the clock. It read 2:00am, but honestly i didn't care._

_All i needed was Clare next to me._

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M riding in your truck_

_And all I need, is you next to me_

_~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~_

P. O. V. Clare Edwards Age 18 (still)

So this morning I woke up at 10am, finding myself cuddled on the bare chest of my boyfriend. Last night had truly been something else. It was so romantic. It was obvious that Eli had put a lot of effort into it and it really did pay off.

While there, I looked up at Eli's gorgeous face. He was so cute when he slept, and his eye lashes seems even longer then they usually did. Moments later I noticed Eli was beginning to wake up.

" 'Morning handsome" I spoke with a grin on my face.

"Good Morning beautiful" He answered back in his sleepy voice.

"Last night sure was something else, huh?" i asked him

"It sure was" was his response as he gazed down at me.

"I'm just glad I got to spend it with you" I responded, and with that I pulled myself up and placed a quick kiss on Eli's lips.

After just lying there and talking about random things for a long time we thought it was best that we got up and started heading back home. By the time we got back in town my mom called me. She asked how i was doing and when i thought i would be home. She wasn't trying to rush me home or anything, she just wanted to know if she should expect me back for dinner, seeing as it was clear past lunch time by that point. I didn't know at that point what all my plans were seeing as i was just going along with Eli, so i decided it was best to ask.

"Hey Eli, what are we doing anything for dinner?" I said while turning the phone away from my face slightly, so not to make my mother think i was talking to her.

"Well Cece said she was going to make lasagna for dinner tonight, i figured you'd be joining us since it's your favorite." He turned away from the road just for a moment to smile at me while he spoke. With that I turned the phone back to my face so i could tell my mom.

"Cece Made Lasagna!" I practically yelled into the small speaker of my cell.

"So in other words, i wont be seeing much of you tonight either, haha alright honey, have fun!" With that the conversation was over and had just pulled into Eli's driveway.

We went in Eli's house and i was welcomed with open arms, as i always have been since I was seven years old.  
After a short conversation with Cece about how excited I was dinner we went up to Eli's room. This was a common thing for us so his parents didn't think anything of it. Once the door was shut Eli pushed me up against the door and began to suck on my neck.

"Hey now, mister!" I whisper yelled.

"We still have to get through an entire dinner with your family, so no hickeys!" As enjoyable as the sensation was i didn't want to explain to Cece or Bullfrog where a sudden dark mark on my neck came from.

"Fine." Eli pouted jokingly as he plopped himself down into his recliner at the foot of his bed.

Placing my self stomach down on the bed I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Later." I said in a teasing tone.

With a final pout Eli excepted the terms and grabbed the remote off the floor. He flicked through the channels until he found something suitable for us to watch. Not much longer than an hour later we heard our names being called from the bottom of the staircase.

With our stomachs growling and nostril flaring from the aroma we jumped up and raced down the stairs. Although Eli cheated by trying to push me, i still came out victorious. Grabbing my plate first and being used to eating around Eli i took no shame in grabbing an enormous helping that i knew was sure to disappear not long after.

Once all the food was gone, i suggested we play a game. It took all of us thirty minutes to decide which one though, ultimately ending up sticking to the classics and going with Monopoly. I think we made it out personal job to stretch the game out as long as we could because four hours later, we finish.

By this time I was sure that i had had the best weekend ever but i did need to go home at some point. So after gathering my things i grabbed Eli's hand and dragged him with me out the front door. After crossing the street I remembered my suit was in Eli's car still.

"Oh crap! My suit! One sec, just lemme go grab it" I turned back and went to Morty, grabbed my suit and flipped back around to cross the street again.

This plan would have been perfect, had Eli NOT decided he was going to walk up behind me and scare me to death.  
I yelped slightly when i felt as if i hit a brick wall dead on, aka Eli's entire body.

"Jesus Chri- you scared the crap outta me dude!"

"I'm sorry baby" He said as he made that pouting face again. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist and walk me backward until i was against Morty.

Once there, i felt Eli begin to grind our hips together. He placed his face in the crook of my neck and continued with his actions.

"Ahhh, finnne, do you at least have...you know...protection?" I practically moaned out.

"No...i used it last night, but we'll be fine" he groaned back.

"Eli, no, we aren't doing anything without protection" I stated. I was only recently 18-years old, i didn't want to get knocked up, i mean of course i love Eli and want to have kids with him, but not now, and i certainly wasn't going to take that risk.

Surprisingly, even after i said no, Eli proceeded to grind our hips together. Even though it felt good, i was dead set on not doing Anything, and i mean Anything. Eli's persistence began to annoy me and i asked him to stop. When he didn't stop i finally became fed up.

"I said stop, dammit!" I practically yelled as i slapped Eli strait across the face. As a reaction to the contact Eli stumbled backward.

"Ow! Well that hurt!" He said to me.

"I asked you to stop and you didnt." I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"So you HIT me?" was his response in an astonished voice.

"Yes. 'Ya jerk!" With that being said and my irritation soaring i grabbed my belonging and stomped to my house, slamming and locking the door before Eli could get in, knowing full well that by that time he had realized what he had done and started following me.

Mad as all get out i huffed all the way up to my bedroom, not even bothering to say goodnight to my parents. I didn't know it at the time but after that fight Eli sat out there on the porch swing thinking over what he had done and how to make it up to me.

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside, till the morning light, Oh-My-My-My-My_

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

P.O.V. Eli Goldsworthy Age 23

We had come a long way since that first time we had fought. I ended up staying there on that porch swing all night. Which of course means i had to have the most awkward conversation ever with her father the next morning, as to why i was on his porch, sleeping, when he came to get his morning paper. Though after that was said and done Clare and talked it out and all was well again.

So presently it is our 5 year anniversary and little does Clare know but i am going to propose to her. Tonight.

P.O,V, Clare Edwards Age 21

It mine and Eli's 5 year anniversary and i am so excited. I cant wait to see what he has planned for us! He always was a good planner but i just had this gut feeling that tonight was going to be one of the best nights of my life. Our last year anniversary Eli had presented me with a key and asked me to move in with him, which i of course said yes to. So this year it was so exciting to see what was next. I was in the bathroom applying the final last touches of make up when Eli called for me down the hall.

"Coming!" i Yelled through the door. Within the next two minutes i was ready to go and rushing to my gorgeous boyfriend.

After i was ready Eli led us to the car, in which he opened and shut the door for me like a gentleman, and we began our drive.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere you'll love, my dear" He answered.

In a matter of minutes Eli had pulled into a parking lot and got out to open the door for me. Instantly i knew where we were at. It was a small wooded area with a narrow sidewalk weaving through it. In the middle of the path you could take a slight detore that led to a dock on a lake. It was our favorite place in town and at night it was simply beautiful. This night was perfect to be here too because everything was illuminated by the moon.

Once we reached the dock we sat and had a moonlit picnic dinner. Of course it was cliche but it was still perfect. After the food was gone we continued with small talk about each others day and all that jazz. Out of the blue though, i saw Eli stand up. Giving him a strange look i kept my place on edge of the dock, letting my toes hit the cold water beneath them. Looking down at me, he didn't say a work. He just grabbed something from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee.

"Clare, you have been my best friend since i was nine years old, we have been through everything together and i want us to always be this way. Will you grant me the honor of being mine, and only mine, for the rest of our lives?" He spoke from his position on one knee. I was speechless, but of course i was in love with Eli.

"Yes! Yes! A million times Yes! I jumped up as Eli stood and wrapped my arms around his neck into the tightest embrace of our entire lives.

I was going to be Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy...finally.

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said "I do," and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, Oh-My-My-My-y-y-y_

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

Well that's the end! Thanks for reading folks! And please review and tell me what you think! :)

also a little side note: sorry it kinda went to a bunt end after the proposal, by that point i found out that my boyfriend of the last ten months cheated on me. With a freshman none the less (we're juniors) sooo when trying to get over a cheating Ex, don't write a love story -.- trust me, it makes you feel even more sad. That's why i ending it quick and just left the song explain the rest. Again sorry about that but i hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
